Éclair au chocolat
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Akita, un soir d'hiver. Atsushi, Tatsuya; un froid mordant, une neige incessante, un éclair au chocolat, des sentiments inavoués – ou presque. • MuraHimu.


**Personnages:** Himuro Tatsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi (Avouez, vous ne l'aviez pas deviné!), mention de l'équipe de Yôsen, d'Akashi et de Kuroko.

 **Résumé:** Akita, un soir d'hiver. Atsushi, Tatsuya; un froid mordant, une neige incessante, un éclair au chocolat, des sentiments inavoués – ou presque.

 **Disclaimer:** *va chercher le nom de l'auteur sur Google* Alors... Les personnages et l'univers de KnB appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **NdA:** Si on m'avait dit que je débarquerais dans ce fandom avec autre chose que de l'AoKise ou du NijiAka, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant, me voici, avec l'OS le plus fluffy (je crois...?) que j'ai jamais écrit de ma vie. Faites très attention, car vous pourrez voir la niaiserie dégouliner de votre écran en lisant! J'ai l'impression d'avoir massacré le personnage de Murasakibara. XD Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

PS: Je dédie ce texte à **luce1999** , ma petite tsundere très méchante qui m'a menacée pour que je le finisse! (Non, je rigole. Mais t'es quand même méchante xP)

* * *

 **Éclair au chocolat**

* * *

C'était un de ces soirs d'hiver où, après un dur et interminable entraînement, Tatsuya n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui et plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. La coach, Liu, ainsi que les autres membres du club s'en étaient allés bien plus tôt, sans doute impatients de regagner la douce chaleur de leurs foyers. Il fallait aussi dire que tout était relativement calme, depuis que Fukui et Okamura avaient quitté l'équipe ; non pas que le premier fût particulièrement bruyant, mais _nous nous comprenons_. Le jeune homme aurait même pu croire qu'il était seul dans ce gymnase totalement vide s'il n'y avait pas eu le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant lentement depuis les douches, situées juste derrière lui.

Atsushi prenait toujours tout son temps.

Malgré la fatigue, ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement d'attendre ; c'était même plutôt le contraire, car l'opportunité de rentrer avec son coéquipier ne lui était offerte que très rarement. Il avait compris depuis un moment l'exacte nature de ses sentiments envers lui, mais se gardait bien de les laisser prendre le dessus lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Atsushi avait toujours exécré les niaiseries de ce genre, et ce n'était pas près à changer de sitôt.

\- Eh ? Muro-chin est encore là ? fit finalement l'intéressé en sortant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Adossé contre la porte d'entrée du gymnase, ledit Muro-chin ne put s'empêcher de détailler son coéquipier qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas traînant. Son visage enfantin, encadré de longues mèches violettes, contrastait parfaitement avec son corps bien trop haut pour un adolescent de seize ans – élément qui les amenait la plupart du temps à la victoire pendant les matchs – tandis que ses grands bras se balançaient lentement au rythme de ses pas. Il avait aussi, évidemment, un _maiubo_ tout juste entamé fourré entre les dents, et Tatsuya savait que ce n'était que le premier d'une longue liste.

\- On a l'habitude de rentrer ensemble après les entraînements, non ?

Atsushi ne lui offrit pour unique réponse qu'un regard passablement ennuyé, puis se mit à farfouiller rapidement dans son sac afin d'en sortir un pack entier de sa friandise fétiche, qu'il tint contre lui de la même manière qu'on tient un bébé contre soi. Autant dire que les sucreries étaient bien plus importantes pour lui que tout le reste ; mais c'était un trait de sa personnalité auquel le numéro 12 de Yôsen s'était attaché, sans même s'en rendre compte. À vrai dire, il y avait tout un tas d'autres choses qui étaient arrivées dans sa vie, sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, lorsqu'il avait rencontré cet adolescent au physique et au caractère totalement insolite ; par exemple, il ne saurait déterminer avec certitude à quel moment le géant avait décidé qu'il était l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles il pouvait traîner, à quel moment _le gars à la frange_ était devenu _Muro-chin_ , à quel moment _Murasakibara-kun_ était devenu _Atsushi_ , à quel moment il avait commencé à rêver de lui, à quel moment il était…

… tombé amoureux ?

Un vent froid et mordant leur fouetta le visage lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du gymnase ; aussi Murasakibara enfonça-t-il un petit peu plus son crâne dans son bonnet avant de tenter, sous l'œil d'un Tatsuya amusé, d'enfiler son épaisse écharpe.

\- Tu es un véritable enfant, Atsushi, pouffa-t-il.

Atsushi émit une espèce de grognement incompréhensible en guise de réponse, ne manquant pas de faire rire le joueur cyclope. Celui-ci se délectait toujours des réactions totalement puériles du plus âgé, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de qualifier, en son for intérieur, de mignonnes. Aussi, non sans sourire face à la moue boudeuse de son coéquipier, Tatsuya lui prit des mains le long vêtement en laine et, d'un geste rapide et fluide, l'enroula autour de son cou avant d'en fourrer les deux bouts dans le col de son manteau. En relevant la tête afin de lui offrir son sourire, le joueur cyclope jura apercevoir des rougeurs parsemer les joues du géant ; mais il les associa immédiatement au froid qui se faisait de plus en plus vif.

\- M-Merci, marmonna celui-ci en détournant le regard.

\- De rien, Atsushi !

S'il y avait bien une chose que Tatsuya adorait, c'était prononcer ce nom à la consonance si particulière, parce que cela le faisait se sentir _important_ ; parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir appeler le pivot de la Génération Miracle par son prénom, puisqu'Akashi Seijuro avait arrêté de le faire après la Winter Cup. De même, il adorait entendre la voix lente de son coéquipier l'appeler _Muro-chin_ à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui, comme s'il _dépendait_ de lui – ce qui était sûrement le cas, vu le caractère totalement irresponsable de Murasakibara.

Akita était, comme chaque hiver, recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc de neige qui empêchait ses habitants de se déplacer normalement à travers ses rues ; chose dont Atsushi ne manquait jamais de se plaindre dès que ses larges bottes s'enfonçaient un petit peu trop dans le sol enneigé – autrement dit, à chaque pas. Pourtant, les rues étaient bondées de gens souriants faisant leurs courses de Noël devant des vitrines illuminées et des décorations abondantes. Une odeur suave de nourriture embaumait l'air froid d'hiver, et ne manqua pas de faire réagir le ventre de Tatsuya qui contrairement à l'autre n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures.

L'idée s'imposa alors naturellement à lui ; parce qu'Atsushi ne résistait jamais à l'appel de la nourriture et que cela serait une excuse parfaite pour passer un petit peu plus de temps avec lui.

 _Parfait._

\- Dis, Atsushi… commença-t-il.

\- Mmh ?

\- On va manger quelque chose ? Je connais un très bon salon de thé…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient posés dans ce fameux salon de thé dans lequel Tatsuya venait parfois avec Alex et Taiga, ces rares week-ends où la première était au Japon et que le second n'avait pas prévu de s'entraîner avec Kuroko ; leurs muffins aux fraises étaient sans doute les meilleurs qu'il avait pu goûter de toute sa vie. Face à lui, Atsushi engloutissait d'une traite un énorme éclair au chocolat, non sans s'en mettre partout sur le visage.

\- Tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux, affirma le numéro 12, c'est moi qui paye.

Peut-être par gêne – bon Dieu, Atsushi _gêné_ ? – l'autre ne commanda rien de plus et s'essuya furtivement la bouche à l'aide de la serviette prévue à cet effet. Himuro sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant le rouge vif de ses joues contraster avec le violet de ses cheveux emmêlés ; parce que le froid n'était plus tout à fait présent dans ce salon chauffé à la perfection et qu'il n'avait aucune raison _apparente_ de rougir.

\- Atsushi, tu…

\- Pourquoi Muro-chin est gentil avec moi ?

La phrase avait été murmurée si bas que Tatsuya aurait pu penser l'avoir rêvée s'il n'avait pas vu les lèvres de Murasakibara bouger. Murasakibara qui, d'ailleurs, fuyait étrangement son regard et arborait son habituelle moue boudeuse.

\- Même Kuro-chin et Aka-chin ne sont pas si gentils. Et puis, à la maison, personne ne fait jamais vraiment attention à moi…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évoquait sa famille car il lui avait déjà avoué, entre deux bouchées de maiubo, avoir quatre aînés « ennuyeux qui se fatiguent inutilement à travailler avec acharnement ». Pour Atsushi, qui prônait le « juste nécessaire », il s'agissait là d'un tabou absolu ; avec ses notes tout juste dans la moyenne et son air constamment je-m'en-foutiste, ses parents devaient sans doute l'avoir délaissé au profit de ses frères et sœur.

Alors Himuro Tatsuya réalisa pour la première fois que, derrière son visage ennuyé, Murasakibara Atsushi n'était qu'un adolescent normal qui ne demandait qu'un minimum d'attention.

\- C'est parce que tu es important pour moi, Atsushi.

\- Plus… que le basket ?

Le joueur cyclope ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à cette comparaison digne d'Atsushi, mais se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Une étrange mais agréable chaleur s'était emparée de son bas-ventre, et les sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis des mois refirent surface avec une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

\- _Bien plus_ que le basket.

\- …

\- Et pour toi ? continua Tatsuya en affichant un sourire attendri. Est-ce que je suis plus important que les sucreries ?

Murasakibara s'enfonça un petit peu plus dans le canapé sur lequel il était assis et, couvrant sa bouche de sa main, murmura le plus bas possible :

\- Un tout petit peu.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Aux quelques courageux qui seront parvenus jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review! (Et surtout, félicitations pour cet accomplissement. XD) Il est bientôt 5h du matin, je m'en vais finalement dormir...

A la prochaine! C:

Saiken-chan

PS: Btw, le titre n'a RIEN à voir avec l'histoire. ._.


End file.
